bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabracadabra
Cabracadabra 'was a business run by Todd Chavez and Emily starting in [[Stop the Presses|''Stop the Presses]]'' in [[Season 3|'Season 3]]. Physical Appearance Cabracadabra was a cab company similar to Uber, that used an app, with only female drivers—making them feel safe, and preventing them from being harassed by men. It's offices were set up in BoJack's living room. There were two tables with office computers and fold-able chairs. The Cbracadabra banner was dark purple and had the company name and logo in bold white lettering and a black checkered border in between the company name and logo. Background Season 3 A flashback in ''Stop the Presses'', shows BoJack Horseman waking up to find a giant papier-mâché of Todd's head staring at him. Todd, who was wearing it, takes it off. He then tells BoJack, he's been working on it for the last six months, because someone has been stealing their food. Todd hopes that the head would scare whoever it was away. In the present, BoJack says Todd abandoned the project after he started working on Cabracadabra. Cabracadabra is a cab company similar to Uber, that uses an app, with only female drivers—making them feel safe and preventing them from being harassed by men. This is what Todd and Emily tell Mr. Peanutbutter when they pitch it to him at his house. Of course, he's on board with the idea. They are setting up shop at BoJack's house, because of there no room at Mr. Peanutbutter's house, as it's filled with spaghetti strainers. There is a flashback to the end of Love And/Or Marriage, where Emily met up with BoJack at the bar, after Todd got out of sleeping with her. She tells him she got thirsty, and when BoJack asks if Todd would want to join them, she says she's tired of trying to figure out what Todd wants. After they sleep together, Emily said they should tell Todd, but BoJack tells her they shouldn't. The two ran into each other, when Emily and Todd first started setting up, they act awkward and deny knowing each other. Mr. Peanutbutter senses that something is going on, but decides that it's because they all know Cabracadabra will be successful. Later, feeling guilty for sleeping with BoJack, Emily asks Todd if she can talk to him. She tells Todd he should run the company without her, saying he really doesn't need her anyway, and she can't work here. An upset Todd asks if he did something, but Emily assures him it's her, and BoJack. Todd asks what happened. Emily says "she hasn't been a good friend to him," and that things happened, and that BoJack hasn't been a very good friend to him either. A downed Todd accepts and assures Emily he wants her to keep her share of the money. Emily tells him he's "sweet, and he shouldn't waste it on people who don't deserve it." In ''Best Thing That Ever Happened'', all the employees have been replaced by Orca women. In ''It's You'', Todd tries to buy a larger office for the company. Season 6 Category:Locations Category:Companies